icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alica123/continuing iOMG (iOMG part 2)
Since Fanfiction.net just doesn't want to work (I can't log in nor can I create a new account :( ) I will post my Fanfiction here and release it on Fanfiction.net when it works for me again. Update: Fanfiction.net works again for me. Please, if possible read there and review: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6904119/1/iOMG_part_2_iCry Thanks a lot :) Please do not forget to comment and tell me if you liked/disliked it. It's going to be SEDDIEISH. So rather not read it if you are a Creddier or other shipper who gets angry from Seddie stories. Except that, have fun reading: ---- iOMG part 2: ---- “I… I am sorry”, Sam repeated, this time more emotional. “So… It’s not Brad?” “…” “…” (Sam:) “I… I should just go… I am sorry… I am so stupid. I know that you don’t like me. After all that… Stuff I have done to you… It’s no surprise that you’ll regret me…” In this moment she ran to the door. “No, Sam, wait!” Sam didn’t answer. She just opened the door, and ran by the shocked Carly… Away from everyone. Freddie was just standing there, still shocked…. Then Carly came out. Freddie looked at her. “Did you see…” “Yes.” “Ohh…” “So… It’s not Brad. It’s you…” “… I… Guess so.” “I’ll search for her… She looked really upset when she ran out…” “…I… I will too. I think it’s going to be hard to find her anyway.” So Freddie and Carly were searching for her. And Sam? She was at the balcony of the teacher’s room. There were no teachers, and it wasn’t hard for her to open the locked door. She sat on a chair, watching the little lake next to the school. It was a little cold, as she realized now… But she didn’t care. Tears were running off her face. He didn’t like her. It was Carly that he liked and loved. She was just the one girl he hated for attacking him all the time… And now she destroyed their… Well, somehow “friendship” too. Nothing was going to be the same again. She was so stupid… So, so stupid… She looked terrible. Her tears were black because of the make-up, and her hair was all destroyed. She didn’t care… In that moment someone opened the door behind her. Who could find her here!? It was Carly. “…Leave…” That was the first thing Sam said. Carly didn’t answer, and came out and closed the door behind her. “How did you even find me?” “You accidentally left the door to the teacher’s room open. I was wondering why it was open, and then when I came in I saw you on the balcony.” “…Please go…” “Sam… Since when?” “I… I don’t know. Probably since we kissed. But then I didn’t really... You know, love him. It’s stupid anyway… He loves you, not me. I am such a stupid idiot.” “No you’re not…” “…Yes I am…” “How would you know he loves me?” “What do you mean?” “Remember when we went to Webicon?” “Yea… What’s with that?” “All those crazy… You know… “Creddie” shippers were saying we would love each other and everything. And… It wasn’t only me regretting it… Freddie was too…” “So… He probably just didn’t want them to know…” “…Well… Just one question…” “What?” “I know this will sound stupid, but… Were you jealous when Freddie and I were together after he saved my life? You know, since you think that you fell in love with him since you kissed for the first time.” “No…. No. Because… That time… As I said, I didn’t know… I still don’t really know… I’m so stupid… He was talking to me and you know.... You told me to make a move… And he said I’ll never know what might happen… Then all of a sudden my feelings got crazy and… And I just kissed him… I’m so stupid…” “…” “Can you just… Go? Please… I wanna think about this all... Alone…” “…Are you sure…?” Sam's tears were running like a river. But she looked at Carly and said: “Yes. Please…” “Okay…. Okay… I should look out for Spencer and Gibby anyway… We’re still not done with our project…” Carly stood up. Sam really didn’t want her here. She should respect that, even though it broke her heart to leave poor Sam right now… But she just went away. Sam looked at the lake again… She should never have listened to Carly’s… And Freddie’s words. “Go for it. Make a move.” “I know it’s scary for you to put your feelings out there. Cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. Everyone feels like that. But you never know what might happen.” It was all just made up, to make her feel better… But it didn’t… It just destroyed everything. In that moment someone opened the door to the balcony again and came in. It was Freddie. “Please go…” She tried to hide her face. She didn’t want him to see her cry. He shouldn’t see that weak Sam behind all that aggressive behavior… But he heard her whiny voice. He knew she was crying. He closed the door behind him, took a chair and sat down next to her. “Did Carly send you?” “No… She just came by, and I asked her if she found you. She just nodded quickly and told me you were here. Then she left, running like a maniac.” “…Look Sam… Please stop crying.” Sam didn’t answer. She was still hiding her face. “Sam… Listen… Okay. I know now that it isn’t Brad… That it’s me. But… I looked shocked and everything because… Because you know, I always thought you would hate me to death. That we would be sworn enemies… I thought you would love Brad… I never expected that it was me. And then, all of a sudden you kissed me… Understand? It made me like… What happened? I felt like I was dreaming, I mean… Sam Puckett kissing me? That’s why I looked that shocked.” More tears were running out… She looked into his eyes. “But you don’t like me back, right? I knew that this would be the result. I’m so stupid. Why couldn’t I just hold back?” In that moment their faces came closer. Freddie leaned to her, and whipped a few tears away. But more came, anyway. “…Sam. I never thought to say that but… Look. If I would tell you I would love you, I always thought you would kill me…” “So you don’t… I knew it…” “No. I do. I swear I do… It’s just…” “It’s just you love Carly more than me?” “I don’t love Carly” “Then someone else, I don’t kn…” In that moment he was the one stopping her by pressing his lips against her. He was kissing her passionate. Then they both pulled back at the same time. Sam’s tears stopped running. Freddie took out a tissue and gave it to her. (Freddie: )“So…” (Sam: ) “So…” (Freddie: ) “Guess we are together now, right?” “I guess so…” “Good to know.” “Yes… Good to know.” They both smiled. And knew, somehow, that they could thank Carly for that. She made them talk, with telling Freddie where Sam was. ---- Whatcha think 'bout it? Don't forget to comment with your opinion :) Category:Blog posts